


You Don't Always Get What You Want (But I Might Be What You Need)

by Sunshine_The_Introvert_99



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Cheating, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Las Vegas Wedding, Minor Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Minor Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_The_Introvert_99/pseuds/Sunshine_The_Introvert_99
Summary: It's a story as old as time...Theirs was a legend, a fairytale courtship. An inhuman doctor with kindness and courage hidden in a heart of gold and electricity. A lost daughter of the inhuman queen, with a broken heart filled with righteous anger for the mistreated and earth shattering love.Two young lovers with the potential for greatness, destined to crumble.When everything falls apart, when the water drowns your castle made of sand, who will be there to catch you? Who will love you when the only one you wanted runs away?This isn't a story about getting what you want and fairytale endings. This is life, where what you need and what you desire aren't always the same thing.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first AO3 work so be kind. I love Lincoln Campbell/Jemma Simmons so I decided to make a fic about how I imagine them coming together. I think for them to be able to get together it would take something painful and realizing they can't trust the people they used to. I think they would find that the people they were supposed to hate were the people they needed. That's just my take anyway! 
> 
> ~ Allison C.

Prologue:

Lincoln Campbell loves Daisy Johnson. He left everything he knew to be with a beautiful, smart, talented girl that could make the ground shake. He swore he was going to marry her someday.

Jemma Simmons loves Leo Fitz. He's her best friend, her partner and the other half of her brain. Everyone saw it coming, it was a slow-burn eventuality like the birth and subsequent death of a star. They conquered the Academy, death and brain damage together. She knew he would be her husband one day. 

•••

Lincoln Campbell, doctor, inhuman, superhero and planner extraordinaire didn't plan for Grant Ward, Head of Hydra.

Jemma Simmons, biochemist with two PHD's, smartest woman in the galaxy and agent of S.H.I.E.L.D didn't expect to be swept off to an alien planet and returned to a world where everything she thought she knew slipped right through her fingers.

•••

Sometimes your heart has to break and you have to lose the one thing you've always wanted to find the person you need.

Chapter One: The Beginning of The End

***Lincoln***

*Two weeks after Dr. Simmons' return from Maveth*

Today's the day. Today I'm gonna buy Daisy a ring. I know we've only been dating for a few months, but she's the one. I would've liked to give her my mother's ring, but I lost everything in the house fire when I was thirteen; my widowed father, my dog Terminator, everything. I sigh as I push back the memories of that night and walk a little faster in the cute, cookie cutter neighborhood Dr. Jemma Simmons lives. It's ironic that my girlfriend's best friend just happens to be the one woman that drives me crazy. She's brilliant, probably the smartest woman I've ever met, beautiful and nice enough. She's never given me a reason not to trust her, but something about her makes me uncomfortable. Maybe it's because Jiaying taught me not to trust S.H.I.E.L.D. and despite all of her flaws she was the one that found me when my parents died. She saved me and maybe a part of me still holds onto her teachings. Regardless of my personal feelings towards Dr. Jemma Simmons, I need her. Well, maybe needing her is a stretch, but she knows Daisy better than most and I'm not blind, something on that planet broke her. She rarely smiles anymore and when she does they're fake. She looks terrified and sad all the time. I guess the doctor in me just wants to take away her pain. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't realize I'm already on her doorstep, my right hand raised to knock. Before my knuckles can make contact with the bright, red door, it swings open to reveal a shocked Jemma Simmons wearing a red bikini and a modest blue cover up. "Lincoln! What are you doing here?" The petite scientist asks while she hoists a beach bag on her shoulder. I look around quickly before leading her back into her house and shutting the door. I quickly spit out why I'm here before she decides to shoot me with the handgun she always carries strapped to her thigh. "I'm going to ask Daisy to marry me and I need your help getting a ring. I know we haven't been dating long and you don't like me but-" She holds up a hand to stop my nervous rambling, a tiny smile curling on her lips. "Oh, don't be ridiculous! Of course I'll help you. You're clearly made for each other. And... Just because I think you're a lovesick idiot 75% of the time does not mean I dislike you. Love makes a fool out of the best of us." I roll my eyes at the insult before leaning against the door frame while Jemma rushes off to get changed. 

A few minutes later I'm heading out the door with Jemma dressed in skinny jeans, a yellow blouse and yellow flats. We walk for a few blocks in comfortable silence before I point out Kali's Diamonds on the right. It's a pretty modern shop with large glass windows and white marble countertops. A bell rings as we walk in the door, I try to flag down an assistant while Jemma looks through the rings critically. We spend three hours in there trying to find the perfect ring and negotiating prices until we finally find the one. Jemma lights up when she finds the large oval diamond ring. "This is the one! It has Sk- Daisy written all over it." She corrects herself quickly, still not used to the name change. I grin as I pay with cash and choose a rounded black velvet box. We thank the woman as I slip the box into Jenna's purse for safe keeping. The way back to Jenna's house is much more lively as she chatters excitedly. I watch her face as she talks finally understanding Daisy's love and loyalty to this woman. When Jemma Simmons loves, it's with her whole being. She makes people forget all the bad in the world for a little while. My phone beeps in my back pocket interrupting my thoughts, grinning widely at a text from my beautiful girlfriend. 

Daisy: 

Hey babe! I'll swing by your house around 5pm and we can hit that little Italian place on 3rd St for dinner. Love you! 😘

Me: 

Great! See you then beautiful.😉 I love you too. 

After I walk Jemma home she carefully sets the small box in my hand. "Do not lose it and hide it well." She orders sternly while I roll my eyes. "Ye of little faith. I'm a grown man, I don't lose things." Jemma simply arches an eyebrow in disbelief. "I'm a doctor Jemma, an extremely organized doctor. Everything in my home has its place. Daisy's the one that doesn't understand cleanliness and order." She laughs loudly in agreement about Daisy's allergy to cleaning. After her laughter dies down I give her a polite nod and make my way home.


	2. Blood, Tears and Hydra

***Lincoln***

It's been three months since Jemma and I went ring shopping for Daisy. We're not quite friends, but we aren't actively at each other's throats anymore. We've been working together lately to help with Daisy's inhuman dream team. They've been taking a lot of hits because of their old buddy Grant Ward. Apparently, he took out the other heads like a psychotic dictator so he literally has his own army to do his bidding. I snort at my own joke while I get ready for my next patient. "Here's the file for Mr. Garrett. He's in room 210." I smile and thank the nurse before reviewing the file. 

Name: Douglas Garret

Age: 37

Reason for visit: Car crash; internal bleeding, three bullet wounds in the chest, broken left leg, possible concussion

Allergies: None

Emergency Contact(s): Skye (ex-girlfriend), Markham (best friend), Brock R. (Co-worker)

After skimming over his file I tuck it under my arm and take an elevator to the 2nd floor before opening the 3rd door on the right. "Hello Mr. Garrett my-" I stop mid-sentence as I see my fucking girlfriend on top of my patient with her tongue down his throat.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I feel the rage and my electricity boiling just below the surface as my hands shake. Daisy pulls away from him at the sound of my voice, but remains straddling his lap while the smug bastard smirks and cops a feel. "Lincoln... I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. He was bleeding out because of me and I realized that I couldn't lose him." I clench my jaw against the rage and grief rushing over me as I stalk over to the table and slam his file down before turning to look the woman I love in the eye. "What about us?! Did you mean it when you told me you loved me? Was any of this true?! Or was I just the fallback guy? The dependable second choice because he's the fucking director of Hydra!" I watch the woman I thought I knew shake her head with tears in her eyes. "Linc, I do love you. It was never a lie. I just-" I cut her off before she can say another word, my voice hollow and defeated. "But you love him more. I was going to ask you to marry me tonight. Did you know that? I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you. I never really knew you at all did I?" Before Daisy or Skye, whoever the fuck she is, can try to explain or try to make me understand, I walk out the door, out of that tiny hospital room, out of that suffocating hospital and get in my father's vintage pick-up truck that I bought from our old neighbor, Dr. Rayburn. I get in my truck, jam the keys in the ignition and drive to Dr. Jemma Simmons' house. I need fucking answers and she's the only other S.H.I.E.L.D. agent I trust to tell me the truth even if it hurts. She was always kind to me. Even before I was dating her best friend.


	3. Even Angels Cry

***Jemma***

It's my day off today so I decided to sleep in, do some laundry, bake some apple pie and exercise before going to the beach around 4pm. After planning out my day yesterday, I wrote out my itinerary on my decorative dry-erase board like I do every day. I change into my peach workout bra, gray yoga pants and peach tennis shoes before going to my YouTube workout playlist. Suddenly, I hear two sharp knocks at my front door, dropping my phone on my desk and grabbing my gun I cautiously walk to the front door. I open the door, quickly leveling my gun at my unexpected guest before I recognize the tall blonde with sad brown eyes. "Lincoln? What are you doing here? Did something happen?" I ask cautiously, quickly flipping the safety back on and setting it on a decorative tray near the front door. I watch in horror as a single tear slides down Lincoln's cheek, taking one of his shaking hands I bring him inside before closing and locking the door. I pull him over towards my green velvet couch and gently sit him down, kneeling at his feet with his hands in mine. "Lincoln, what's wrong?" He looks me in the eyes sadly, voice hollow when he finally answers my questions. "Daisy... she- I found her in the hospital kissing Grant Ward. She loves him more. She never kissed me like that, like she was drowning and he was her oxygen." I gasp in disbelief as I process what that means and the color drains from my face as I remember how he tortured me for the information on Hydra's alien god and that horrid blue wasteland. Snapping out of my thoughts, I join him on the couch, taking his shaking body in arms as cries into my chest for the woman he loved, for the life he could've had. I run my fingers through his hair and cradle his head to my chest, my heart clenching painfully in sympathy. "Oh, Lincoln. It's alright, I've got you." After a good twenty minutes of crying he puts his head down in her lap while she runs her fingers through his hair humming quietly, comforting him the only way she can. "Did you know?" He asks her quietly, tear tracks drying on his face. "No." She leans her head back, squeezing her eyes closed tightly. "He tortured me after Maveth. Knowledge is power and all that." Lincoln lifts his head, silently opening his arms for her to slip into before holding her tightly. They sat together for hours wrapped in each other's arms just allowing themselves to be broken for a little while.

"It's hard to tell who has your back, from who has it long enough just to stab you in it...."  
~ Nicole Richie


	4. Broken Hearts and Burned Bridges

***Jemma***

I lift my head from Lincoln's shoulder to find it's a little past lunch time. I quietly untangle myself from the sleeping 6'3 man wrapped tightly around me and help him lay down more comfortably on the couch. After sufficiently tucking in the brilliant MD I go to the kitchen to start lunch; chicken noodle soup and biscuits. Halfway through fixing lunch, I hear a tired groan from the couch. "Feeling better?" Lincoln snorts at my stupid question. "Oh, yeah. I definitely feel well rested. Almost enough to make me forget about my cheating ex-girlfriend." I sigh sadly before fixing him a bowl of soup and a biscuit. He walks over to the table and sits down while I bring my own bowl of soup and biscuit over to the table. "Thank you for doing this. I know we're not friends, but-" I lean forward and grab his hand resting on the table, "I'm glad you came to me. Daisy is my best friend and I love her, but I hate what she's done to you, to us. You're a good man Lincoln Campbell and any woman would be lucky to have your love and devotion." After my speech, we eat together in comfortable silence, taking everything in and trying to decide how to move forward. I decide to let Lincoln stay at my house for the time being because he didn't want to go back to their S.H.I.E.L.D. issued apartment. We're going to get his stuff tomorrow morning before his shift at the hospital so he can be able to relax without having to worry about his things getting tossed. After lunch, Lincoln calls his boss to apologize for leaving early and to inform her of his new temporary residence while I clean the dirty dishes and prepare the guest room. 

Lincoln leans against the wall as he watches me go around the room straightening everything up. "Thanks for letting me stay here. Daisy's going to be pissed that you're on my side." I snort and put my hands on my hips in irritation. "Daisy has no right to feel any sort of way about this situation. She's the one that cheated not you. Besides, I'm not being completely selfless so don't give me that look. You're the only person it doesn't hurt to be around and I miss being around another person without the pain. Readjusting to Earth hasn't been easy. Everything here is... Too much." He tilts his head to the side curiously as comes towards me to sit on the bed I literally just fixed. "But not me." It's a statement. So he has noticed how skittish I am around other people. Interesting... "No, your presence is... Soothing. That's part of why I avoid everyone. They won't try to understand, all they'll see is a problem they need to fix." Lincoln nodded understandingly before letting me know he wanted to leave by 7 AM and be back within the hour. After we finalized tomorrow's plans and I marked it on my to-do list, Lincoln went out to get some groceries for dinner tonight while I went jogging around the neighborhood. When we get back to my house I'm going to take a quick shower and he'll put away the groceries before we have a key made for him.


	5. Disappointment Haunts All My Dreams

***Jemma***

I woke up at 5 AM this morning, took a quick shower, got dressed in floral 50's inspired dress and flats, grabbed my purse and put on my make-up before going in the kitchen. To my surprise there was a shirtless Lincoln cooking a traditional American breakfast; eggs, french toast, pancakes and bacon. "Hey, I wasn't sure what you liked so I made a little bit of everything." I grin widely at the feast arranged perfectly on my table. "I have the best housewife." He rolls his eyes while he gets out our plates and glasses. "If I'm the housewife, what does that make you?" I smirk smugly as I finish chewing the phenomenal pancakes. I really must get his recipe! "I'm the successful breadwinner of course. I do have two PhD's you know." He snorts in amusement as he steals a piece of my floppy bacon. "I'm an MD, we spent about the same time in school. You're not the only prodigy around here. My brilliance is just more geared towards the medical side. If I wanted to I could preform surgery on a regular basis. I just like helping conscious people better." After breakfast, Lincoln drives us to Daisy's apartment so we can pack up his things and take them back to my house or I guess it's our house now. It's about a 20 minute drive from my house, but the closer we get the more tense Lincoln becomes, his hands gripping the wheel so tight I can see his knuckles turning white. Before too long, we pull in the driveway and he leads me to a familiar black door. Lincoln knocks sharply, his features set in a cold, impassive mask. The door opens to a distressed Daisy and a shirtless Grant Ward, she moves towards Lincoln as if to hug him, but he sidesteps her easily. Lincoln gives me a look that tells me to follow him as he walks inside not looking at either of them. I take that as my cue to inform the couple of our plans because clearly Lincoln doesn't intend to. "We're here to pack up Lincoln's things and then we'll be out of your hair." Ward raises an eyebrow curiously while Daisy asks the question that's surely on his mind. "We? Since when are you and Linc friends? And where's Fitz? Shouldn't you be in the lab doing science?" I glare at her harshly as I answer her in a tone usually reserved for the traitor. "Apparently, since my best friend decided to sleep with the man that tortured me! Who the bloody hell do you think spent three hours helping him find the perfect ring?! And I don't know if you've been paying attention lately, but I can barely stand to be in the room with another person because it hurts! Everything hurts!" Before anyone can say another word, Lincoln is at my back, gently pushing me towards the door as he drops his keys in my hand. "Wait in the car. I'll be out in a few minutes. You don't need to deal with them unless you want to." I narrow my eyes and open my mouth to argue until I notice the surprised looks on Daisy and Ward's faces. With grim satisfaction I close my mouth and obey him. He's in so much trouble when we get home. Ordering me around like a dog! I huff angrily as I get in the car and turn the radio on singing the words loudly.

Now I know exactly what you're all about (what you're all about)  
And this is what you're all about.

Girl, your such a backstabber  
(Stabber, you're such a backstabber)  
Oh girl, you're such a shit talker  
And everybody knows it (and everybody knows it)


	6. You Never Loved Me

***Lincoln***

I watch Jemma get in the car before closing the front door of the apartment that I used to call home. I take a deep breath and clench my jaw before turning around to face my ex-girlfriend and the fucking head of Hydra. I glare at the woman I still love, to silence her before she can speak. She doesn't get to speak after everything she's done. "You have no fucking right to interrogate us. After everything you've done, you should be grateful that we're even speaking to you right now. Of all the men that you could've cheated on me with, you chose the man that tortured your best friend. You disgust me." Daisy watches me with tears in her eyes and reaches for me like if she could just explain that I'd understand and everything would be okay again. I dodge her touch while clenching my fists as I move towards my- her bedroom. I grab a black bookbag and a few cardboard boxes, making quick work of my clothes, shoes, books and a few knickknacks. It takes me a little over an hour to gather all my things and load them into the car while ignoring my ex-girlfriend's attempts at apologizing and reconciliation. Grant Ward hasn't said a word to me the entire time. He just watches me with calculated eyes, the eyes of a specialist. I look him up and down, assessing the man that Daisy chose over me. We're about the same height, he has a little more muscle than I do. Physically, he's the more attractive between the two of us, but is being more attractive worth more than someone that gives a damn. He kills people for a living and I try to save them. I guess the reason it bothers me so much is because it's not just lust, they have a connection that not even being a psychotic murderer could completely sever. What I had with Daisy couldn't compare with what they have. And I hate that I can't hate her for it. After I make sure everything is packed up in the car I acknowledge Daisy. "I will work with you on behalf of my people and honor the commitment I made with agent Coulson. If you're injured or dying I'll do everything I can to help you, but we're not friends. There won't be a relationship between us aside from professional. I am not your friend. You have no right to talk to me in any aspect that isn't professional. Goodbye Daisy." I get in the passenger's seat and nod at Jemma to start the car. We drive in silence; her simmering with anger at being ordered to the car and me lost in thought about my destroyed relationship. I know I should be nervous about pissing off the brilliant scientist that has opened her home to me, but all I feel is relief. I know that even though everything's going to shit I still have one person on my side. If I know anything about the tiny British woman beside me it's this; Jemma Simmons is the most kind, compassionate and loyal person I've ever met.


	7. Rules, Ballet and Tea

*Lincoln*

After Jemma pulls into her driveway silently, she takes her keys out of the ignition and turns to me. "Lincoln, I understand that we're in a shitty situation and you were trying to shield me from having to deal with the fact that my best friend is shagging the traitor. I appreciate you trying to protect me, but do not ever send me to the car like a good little wife ever again." I cringe apologetically, I never meant for it to seem like I saw her as less. I just thought only one of us should have to be miserable. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She nods in acceptance before getting out of the car. "I'll start on lunch while you bring your things in." I nod and get to work carrying all the boxes and bags into my room. After about thirty minutes everything is in my room and I'm in the middle of unpacking my hangers and clothes when Jemma comes in to tell me lunch is ready. For lunch we're having egg sandwiches, broccoli and cheese baked potatoes and apple pie. I look over at her ready to make a housewife joke until I notice the tears in her eyes. I reach over and rub her back as soothingly as I can, knowing that the sadness she feels, that I feel isn't going to go away at once or with the help of pretty words. It's going to take time and it might always be a sore wound, but at least we're not alone.


	8. Healing Ain't Easy

*Jemma*

It's been three weeks since Lincoln became my roommate. Three weeks since Daisy and Fitz stopped speaking to me. I should be sad, I should be angry, but how can I be when I've found my new best friend in Lincoln Campbell. Daisy is an idiot for not realizing what she had. And Fitz... Well, we haven't been on the best of terms since I was rescued. He doesn't try to understand, he just wants to fix me and maybe I'm a little broken, but is it so horrible to want to be treated like I'm not broken? Lincoln, with all his flaws doesn't try to fix me, he accepts me as I am and tries to help me when I'm struggling without making me feel broken. He's an amazing roommate and probably my favorite person to be around. It still hurts, the betrayal, losing the people that once upon a time I couldn't imagine my life without. It's getting easier though, with time and Lincoln's help. I slowly lose myself in my thoughts and the music as I spun gracefully. I used to be in ballet, I could've continued professionally if I hadn't fallen in love with science and the excitement S.H.I.E.L.D had to offer. I close my eyes, losing myself in my routine and the music. After the song ends I hear clapping from the doorway, spinning around I find Lincoln watching me with a smile. "You're really good." I return his smile and slip off my pointe shoes. "Thank you, I've been dancing since I was a toddler. It's my way of relieving stress." He raises an eyebrow at me. "You find ballet... relaxing?" Lincoln shakes his head with an amused smile. "Well, I just wanted to let you know I have to fly to San Diego for a medical conference tonight. I'll be there between three to seven days. It really just depends on how things go." I check my watch for the time before I move to stand in front of him. I'm going to miss him, I'm too used to having him around all the time. "What time do you need to leave? It's 1:15pm right now. If you have a minute, I can go change and drive you to the airport." Lincoln nods and checks his cellphone before responding. "I'm driving, but yeah, I'd like you to come with me to the airport. I need to leave in less than an hour so that I can be on the plane by 3pm." I nod and walk to my room to change into a cute summer dress and kitten heels. After getting dressed I find Lincoln taking his bags out to the car. I quickly move into the kitchen to start making his favorite snacks for the journey and some sandwiches if he gets hungry and doesn't want to spend money. By the time it's time to go I have his food all wrapped up and stored in a cooler. "Ready to go?" He asks as I hand him the cooler. "Yes, just let me grab my purse. Do you have everything?" He gives the living room a cursory once over. "I think so..." I raise a perfectly sculpted eyebrow before grabbing my purse and tossing him his stethoscope. He smiles sheepishly before thanking me. He opens the door for me and I lock up our house while he starts the car. After twenty minutes of drive time, he parks the car and I accompany him to the plane where we say our final goodbyes before his trip. I throw my arms around him in a tight hug. "Be careful. Have fun on your trip! I packed a few sandwiches and your favorite snacks just in case you get hungry. Text me when you land and when you get checked in..." Lincoln puts his hands on my shoulders and squeezes firmly. "Jemma, look at me. I'll be fine. I'm going to California not the Alaskan wilderness. I'll miss you too. I think... I think you should try to make up with Daisy and Fitz while I'm away. I know it hasn't been easy on you without your friends." When I start to protest he gives me a look and I realize he's right. I sigh and promise that I'll try. After a few more minutes he gets on the plane and get back in the car to head home.


End file.
